Shiki: Back To The Past
by ZoeyCares
Summary: Megumi awoke from a strange dream to realize... It wasn't a dream. Now how can she save herself, win Yuuki, and move to a great big city knowing she is destined to be shiki and killed at the hands of this awful village? Image borrowed from Author "Husband Of Megumi Shimizu".
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Intro:**__** Hello everyone... I just finished watching Shiki yesterday and I came to Fanfiction to read some stories. I came across a few good ones, They are all good in their own right. Anyways I found one about Tooru dying and going back to the past and I really liked that concept. So I will do one of my own. Featuring Megumi... Because I can! Although I don't like her as much as some other characters I can see her value as a human/Shiki and that she did "Deserve better then this" when she was tractored. Also I have only seen the [English Dub] Anime not anything else and I am rewatching to try to capture the characters style a bit more.**_

_**This won't be entirely like Re:Zero [lol] but I will make this a bit different. ALSO be sure that I may totally do my own backstories and things that may not be "canon" so be ready for that and please accept it.**_

_**As per my usual, I will dedicate a song to the story. This time the song will be "Always Be My Baby" By Mariah Carey. I feel it actually fits Megumi's style. [Oh also Spoilers Alert]**_

* * *

_"I deserve better than..." _ The last words of Megumi before her head was squished by a tractor. The fleeting dream of a better life in a beautiful city were her last in this world...

_Walking into the city with a graceful walk..._

_Kind people welcoming her to her new home..._

_Being recognized by talent scouts and getting a contract..._

_Signing fans merchandise with her signature..._

_Looking up and seeing..._

_Yuuki!?_

_"Oh my... Yuuki? I can't believe you're here. I knew someday I'd see you again"_

_And they hug..._

_And..._

**_[August 8th]_**

**_*Beep Beep*_**

Megumi bolted up in her bed. She looked around. It was her room. But how? Her heart was beating fast as she put her hand over the alarm clock to turn it off.

"Was that... All just a dream" she said to herself. She put her hand to her head. It hadn't been crushed. She took in few breaths and slowly calmed down. Looking around her room she saw a school outfit sitting on the table and a calendar marked to show that the date was August 8th. She got out of bed and went over her outfit. Next to the outfit was a letter she recognized. She had written it to Yuuki. It read "Hey Yuuki. How's it been? We should hang out some time! - Megumi." She picked up the letter and held it close before setting it back down. Checking herself in the mirror she saw she didn't have fangs and opening the curtains her skin didn't burn in the sunlight... But that dream felt so real. She looked at her clock and supposed she had to go to school. What kind of excuse would having a bad dream be? She'd definitely be made fun of for that...

IT felt unreal walking to the school bus. She had a sense of dejavu. As she passed a a mailbox she looked at it and took out her letter. Yuuki... Was he okay as well? Had this been a normal day in an awful village she would have wanted to send that letter to Yuuki right away. She had never been able to muster up the courage before. As she felt courage rise in her, she started to put the letter in the mailbox. Except she didn't. She wasn't scared this time but she had a new sense: Determination! She'd never get anywhere debating about sending a letter let alone getting Yuuki to notice her. She had a brief thought of Yuuki dying and decided she had to deliver this mail to him in person. At least something good could come from such an awful nightmare. He had to be okay...

"What's that you got there?" was a question that startled Megumi. She looked to see Kaori. She sighed out loud. Kaori was so annoying but for once Megumi felt kind of happy to see her, if only to help her understand it was all just a bad dream.

"I'm sorry. I startled you" Kaori was apologizing "I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to school together?"

Megumi put her letter away and nodded "Yeah.. sure". Her eyes lingering on Kaori for a second too long... There is no way she could actually kill Kaori's father... She felt some sense of shame come to her for having dreamed of actually murdering people.

Although Megumi didn't particularly like Kaori, she was okay with walking with her in this instance. That dream kept haunting her as she walked. Kaori was talking in the back ground as Megumi ignored her to think. That is until she heard Kaori say "The junior monk found three dead bodies..." As Megumi heard this she froze up. Dejavu and memories came back to her. Had this happened before? No... Wait... She had heard this before... Next Kaori's brother would...

"Kaori, Megumi! You wanna see something cool!? The three corpses made the paper!" Megumi looked to see Kaori's brother, just like she remembered... This... This all had happened before... Right? No, It couldn't! If that was true then...

Megumi's eyes widened and she ran off as she heard Kaori call after her "Megumi? Wait, where are you going?"

IF this was the same day she was thinking of then... She would see Yuuki at the bus stop.

As she neared the bus stop she looked. And... There! IT was Yuuki. He was there... She stopped in the middle of the road and looked at him. This was the day he looked her in the eyes, she knew it. How could she ever forget. But how?

She took in a deep breath and let it out. She was being crazy. She had to calm down. It was just a dream.. IT was just a dream... She reached in her pocket and took out the letter. She was finally going to give Yuuki a letter and ask him on a date. IF anything could be gained from such an awful dream, it had to be giving her courage to ask Yuuki out. He would definitely say yes... right?

**_*Honk Honk*_**

There was instant pain and Megumi felt herself flying in the air. What happened? As she fell she saw a car pass. That's right... She had stopped in the middle of the road to stare at Yuuki. Had she been hit by that car? Memories of her dream and the tractors came to her.

"Am I going to die?" She thought...

There was another intense pain as she hit the ground. She couldn't feel her body because there was so much pain. She opened her eyes as her vision was wavery.

She looked up to see Yuuki running towards her. She closed her eyes and smiled briefly. Yuuki... She opened her eyes to see him standing above her. she must look like such a mess to him. Even if he hated her and looked at her in disgust she still loved him...

Yuuki kneeled down "I'm here". She felt him touch her and grab her hand. She looked up at him and said softly "Yuuki". He did care!

"It's gonna be okay" His words were like a dream. She felt butterflies in her heart. Even if she was dying she could never have hoped to have this much affection from Yuuki. But...

She could feel herself fading... and she closed her eyes... Not yet... Please...

**_...And..._**

**_*Beep Beep*_**

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Please Review and Tell Me What You Think. IF you love please Favorite and Follow.**_

_**Oh and also remember to try to UNDERSTAND one another.**_

_**I am VERY welcome to ideas and suggestions. Please provide me some!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Intro:**__** Hello everyone... I have a general idea of how this story is going to go but I would love your feedback and ideas. I am writing for fun but I believe it is also nice to allow others to enjoy my [or your] story as well. Yesterday I posted chapter 1 and today I am writing this Chapter... BUT I think I will post chapters weekly. Even if I have some chapters prewritten I can change them if I feel someone has given me inspiration above my original ideas.**_

_**To explain about "School" in this story I don't know much about Japan vs USA [I live here] so I am going to set the start of the school year as June 1st for this story.**_

_**I am thinking of involving other characters as well as Megumi but Megumi is definitely the Main Character in this story. I am not the most in depth but I am going to try for this fanfiction so expect it to be a bit longer... Expect chapters to be about 1000 words each. Some more some les**__**s**__**. **_

* * *

**_June 1st - Part 1_**

**_*Beep Beep*_**

Megumi opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She looked around to see her room.

"What?" she asked as she looked at her body. She was okay. She wasn't dying and she wasn't hurt at all. She was in her room. *beep beep beep* She cut off her alarm and looked around and observed her room. It looked normal. She got up and looked at her school outfit. Next to the uniform was a letter that said "First day of 10th Grade"

"What?" she said to herself. She didn't understand. It couldn't have been a dream. It was all so real. Her head was spinning. She put her hand to her head and rubbed it. She was starting to get a headache from all this confusion. She didn't even know what day it was...

She looked over at the calendar. It read "June 1st". How?

Megumi picked up her letter that said "First day of 10th Grade". Her memories started to come back to her. The first day of 10th grade is when she met Yuuki. He had come from a big city to live in their little village. She had made a big fool of herself and made Yuuki hate her... She had admired him from that day on... But it felt so long ago and she could remember writing that letter to commemorate another year of living in this village and another year gone until she graduated and could move to a big city and live a more interesting life.

How could all this be happening...? She thought for a moment. Had she died and somehow awoken in the past? Was this like heaven or hell? When someone dies do they just go back in time to live their life over again?

She didn't understand and she felt like screaming!

_***Knock Knock***_

Megumi looked up to see her father, Takeo, entering her room. Normally she would hate for her father to intrude in her personal space. The normal conversation would be her yelling to get out or asking what he wanted and him telling her that she is not acting appropriately and that she needed to conform to this villages standards of living and the one of them slamming the door to her room, but this time she just looked at him and saw a puzzled expression on his face.

"Megumi, why haven't you gotten ready for school yet? It's the first day." he said in a slightly exasperated way. He then added "I thought you were excited to make some new friends?"

"Umm, Sorry" Megumi stumbled on her words. She couldn't speak confidently when she had no idea what was going on, but she couldn't just tell her parents about any of this or they would think she was crazy or say something negative about her. " I just overslept is all."

"Well... Please get ready for school" He closed the door and Megumi sighed deeply. That's right... Things had been a bit better with her parents before the first day of tenth grade.

She went over to her school uniform and started to change. If she really was starting over then today would she have to go through all the same trouble that she did before? No! IT went so poorly before. She had to make her first day go right so she could win Yuuki's heart. Also she had gotten into an argument with her parents that lead to a lot of annoying fights at home. Maybe she could fix all that?

After she got dressed she opened the door and went to the kitchen. She got herself a meal and went to the dinning room where her parents were eating. Taking a deep breath she wet to the table and placed her breakfast there and sat down. Her mom and dad looked at her and then at each other.

"Y-You're eating with us today" asked Takeo.

Megumi couldn't look at her parents so while looking at her breakfast she said "Y-yeah". If she was going to make her life more bearable in this village until she moved to the big city, she might as well try to make it better between she and her parents.

_[__Flashback]~June 1st Prior Life~_

_Megumi woke up and got dressed._

_She picked up her letter._

_"Only a couple more years and I can finally move out to the big city!"_

_She went out to the kitchen and got breakfast._

_"Why don't you come sit with us" Megumi looked to see her mother, Hiroko, ask._

_"I'm fine" said Megumi as she started to go back to her room._

_"You wait just a minute" She heard her dad say "Don't you want to enjoy a meal with the family before your first day of the new school year!?"_

_Megumi frowned "IT's not like I enjoy it so much. I'll be happy to finish school" she clasped her hands together "and finally go to the big city!"_

_There was silence for a second then her dad yelled "Fine! Go to your room if you're so happy to leave us. You act like such a spoiled brat. I doubt you could learn to take care of yourself or earn the money to move to a big city!"_

_Megumi spun around "Oh yeah!? I'll prove you wrong! I'll get a job in this useless village right after school and earn my way out of this awful village!"_

_She stormed to her room and while opening the door, spilled [Cereal] her breakfast all over the floor and on her uniform..._

_She screamed to herself and tried her best to wipe off her uniform but there was an obvious spot. She was sure someone would see her walking to the bus and say something about it and then all over the village people would mock her for it. "ugh!"_

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Please Review and Tell Me What You Think. IF you love please Favorite and Follow.**_

_**Oh and also remember to try to UNDERSTAND one another.**_

_**I am VERY welcome to ideas and suggestions. Please provide me some!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Intro:**__** Hello everyone... I have gotten a few reviews and I am happy. So lets start another chapter... This one will be longer. Also I am using some suggestions from some friends of mine.**_

_**In regards to canon... This is my school so it's my school rules! Umm and also who attends and stuff... I get this might change a few things but I am fine with it but Kaori, Megumi, and Yuuki go to the same class. This might mean canon changed to that Kaori might be a year older and knows Yuuki before she met him in the anime but it doesn't really change the storyline much so just go with it... **__**Also although this chapter is longer don't assume all the following ones will be as long. Some will be 3000 words and others will be 1000. **_

_**Also Future chapters may feature Kaori or Yuuki or whoever as the main character for that chapter. Kind of like different perspectives.**_

* * *

**_June 1st - Part 2_**

As she finished eating her little breakfast, Megumi arose from the table. She felt slightly embarrassed. It had felt like eternity since she had last eaten a meal with her mother and father.

"Yeah, I best get a move on or I'll be late huh?" Megumi gave a smile and turned to walk to door.

"Have a nice day, and make some friends" Called her mother from behind.

"Wait" Suddenly her dad got up from his seat.

"Uhh" Megumi was worried. She turned around. Did she do something wrong?

Before she could say anything her father put his hands on her shoulders.

Megumi opened her eyes wide as she saw her dad had tears in his eyes.

"What?" asked Megumi. She had no idea what was going on. Then... Her father hugged her.

"You're growing to be an amazing and beautiful young woman, Megumi" Said her father as her held her tight "Make your old man proud!"

Megumi would seriously getting flustered. She pushed her dad off her in a gentle fashion saying "Geez Dad..."

She felt weird. A big part of her was really annoyed by her father but... She also felt kind of happy... Now if only they could accept her for wanting to live in the city, or better just move there.

~_After that hug..._

Megumi opened the front door and sighed. Her parents were treating her so nicely, but she was still worried. She was going to meet Yuuki again today. She imagined seeing his face and she took some deep breaths of infatuation

"Hey!" Megumi was startled as she looked at Kaori. "Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm Fine!" said Megumi in a slightly aggravated tone. She thought back to the past and how things had gone down hill FAST due on this day due to Kaori in her past life. She had to make things different this time. Today was supposed to be the day she started hating Kaori..."Let's just go to school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Smiled Kaori "You know it's been a while since I've seen you. Last school year feels like so long ago huh?"

"It does" said Megumi and she walked slightly in front of Kaori.

"Oh and my brother already started off for school so we could walk together." mentioned Kaori as they started walking off.

They passed by an older woman who was sitting on her front steps to their house who waved and said "You two must be off to school. Have fun, and learn something!" Kaori waved back but Megumi simply walked on by. She was too busy thinking about how today would go and about Yuuki. What if Yuuki noticed her? Would he ask her on a date? If he asked her on a date, where would they go?

Megumi stopped and froze as an image of a tractor and vampires went in her mind. She and Yuuki would have to escape. It wouldn't matter if everyone else had to suffer... It wasn't her problem... Right?

"Megumi?" Kaori was looking at her "Are you...okay?"

Megumi clenched her fists "I'm fine" She had to make sure She and Yuuki could survive.

~_When they reached the school_

"Well we're here" said Kaori "I'm excited for the new year!"

Megumi and Kaori took out their school schedules and as Megumi already knew, they had all the same classes, and unfortunately Yuuki was only in a couple of the same classes.

"Megumi" Said Kaori in a shy type of way with her head down "I have something for you"

Megumi looked at her "Huh? What is it?"

Kaori held out her hands and in it was two wristbands. and Megumi picked up one. It read "Best Friends Forever! Megumi and Kaori". The wristbands were very colorful and looked kind of fashionable. Megumi had no recollection of ever getting this before in her past life.

"Th-Thanks. It's really cute" said Megumi as she put it on and she was surprised she meant what she said.

"I thought it might go well with a dress for if you ever go out to the city" Said Kaori ' I hope you like it!"

Why did Kaori give this to her? IT was a nice gift but Kaori didn't seem to care about her dreams of going to the city before.

"Anyways let's get to class ok?" Said Kaori and she turned and headed in. Megumi followed.

~_The first day of school went by as normal until... the last class of the day...IT was time to meet Yuuki again for the first time._

Classes generally had about twenty students. The layout of the class from the front to the back was the teachers desk followed by four rows of five desks. Megumi knew exactly where Yuuki sat, after all she looked every day. She had made sure to get to class early, making Kaori run to keep up with her. The back seat all the way to the side near the windows. That is where Yuuki always sat. He would look out the windows and she would look at him while he did. She understood him. He must be thinking of leaving and going back to the city. Megumi knew exactly where he would sit so she took the seat beside where he would sit and Kaori sat next to her.

The classroom filled up and Megumi gave angry glares to anyone who seemed to take a look at that spot that was reserved for her beloved Yuuki.

After the class had filled with most students, The Teacher entered followed by Yuuki. Megumi had her eyes glued on him. He and the teacher talked for a moment, and then Yuuki looked around and seemed to look at her for a moment before he started walking in her direction. Megumi thought "Just look natural" and sat up straight. She clasped her hands together above her legs under the desk as Yuuki came closer to her and sat at the desk by her without taking a glance at her.

Megumi did her best to not look at Yuuki yet but after about a minute she stole a glance. He was looking out the window. She smiled. Yuuki was such a handsome guy.

As the class went through it's first day Megumi daydreamed of Yuuki like she always did. She didn't let her prior past thoughts about vampires or death come to her at all for that class.

**_*Tap Tap*_**

Megumi looked over to see Kaori. She looked down to see a note. She opened it and read.

"Hey. I saw you looking at the new student. Do you like him?"

Megumi looked to see if Yuuki had seen any of the note. He hadn't. She sighed and took her pencil and wrote: "I do. His name is Yuuki. Promise not to tell anyone okay?!"

She tapped Kaori on the shoulder and passed the note. Second later she got a reply saying "I promise! Let's talk after class about it!"

Megumi took the note and put it away in her backpack. She avoided an accident...

~_After Class..._

Megumi and Kaori exited the classroom. Megumi tried her hardest not to look at Yuuki as they left.

After the two exited the classroom it seemed Kaori was about to ask Megumi a question when...

"Hey" came a voice in front of them. Megumi looked and saw three girls. The middle girl walked up to her and Kaori and the other two girls followed. "Aren't you that freak that wears all the dresses out for no reason other than to look like a tramp. Are you really that much of a slut you have to wear it all over the village?'

Megumi felt her face turn red with anger. Who were these people? She didn't remember anything about any of these girls in her past life. Aparently she was just another backwards villager who was about to make fun of her for trying to actually look nice, even though she was in a school uniform today...

"That's not true!" But it wasn't Megumi who said it. She looked over to see Kaori. Kaori looked really upset " My best friend Megumi wears the most elegant outfits ever because she has dreams of doing things with her life in a big city some day. Maybe it's hard for us to understand but if it's something that inspires her and makes her happy there is nothing wrong with it! So leave us alone!" Megumi had never heard Kaori talk like this before.

The main girl took Kaori by the shirt and pulled her up as the two other girls cornered Megumi. Oh No...

"Hey!" Came a familiar voice. Megumi looked to see Yuuki coming over. The main girl let go of Kaori and the other two girls went to their leaders side as Yuuki arrived.

"Don't you two have something better to do then bully others?" Yuuki said in anger.

There was now a crowd and the three girls looked around. Their leader said "Whatever!" and they left.

Kaori and Megumi looked at Yuuki. Kaori said "Th-Thank you..."

Megumi couldn't speak but said his name "Yuuki" under her breath.

"Forget it... You were in trouble but I'm not really here to make friends" and he started to walk to leave.

Megumi reached out without thinking and grabbed his shirt sleeve "Wait!"

He turned and looked directly into her eyes. She froze and looked down "S-Sorry..."

After a moment Yuuki left leaving Megumi and Kaori alone...

_[__Flashback]~June 1st Prior Life~Part 2~_

_Megumi slammed the front door behind her. She certainly hoped her first day of school wouldn't be like her awful morning had been._

_She was about to storm off to school when..._

_"Hey Megumi!" It was Kaori, Megumi's best and only friend "Ummm. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine! IT's my parent's who have an issue! They can't get that I am a city girl by heart!" Fumed Megumi_

_Kaori looked at her "Oh?..."_

_Megumi shook her head " It's nothing... Let's go to school and get this year over with. I can't wait to leave this village!"_

_Kaori quickly said "Well you don't have to leave. I don't see what you can get in the city you can't get here. After all you'd have to leave me too right? What did your parents even say?"_

_"Forget it" Megumi sighed. IT seemed Kaori couldn't even understand her desire to move to a big city._

_"Oh! your shirt" said Kaori "What happened?"_

_Megumi sighed again "Yeah!... I spilled my breakfast on it because my parents are overbearing!"_

_"I'm sorry" said Kaori "Um shall we go to school now?"_

_Megumi walked mulling over her thoughts about what had just happened with her parents and how Kaori never seemed to understand her. It had been a long break and it seemed Kaori still didn't understand her. The two had been growing apart ever since a year ago when Kaori showed Megumi a newspaper that had an article about the big city. The Big city where people could be stars. There was always a place to be, good food and good times. She could finally be recognized for something and be a star. She and Kaori had been plain village girls up until that time. Megumi had always wanted something more and the city life called to her. Ever since then she would always find out as much as she could about the city. On her birthday her parents had bought her a whole bunch of nice outfits because she had been begging them for months! She was so thrilled about it but... Then the villagers started to say things. like "Why are you trying to stand out", "This is just a simple village", "My oh my do you look fancy hahaha", "Surely you don't need to get dressed up to come here hahaha" and her parents started to get on her about it too when she complained about the villager's rude comments about her outfits. At first she felt hurt and then she was annoyed until she finally started to just hate this village. She always felt trapped and like she couldn't be herself and nobody understood her. IT was awful! She hated it so much! Just because she wanted to dress in fashion and have a fun and interesting life she had to face such backlash? IT wasn't right!_

_And now her best friend didn't even understand her..._

_"Oh ho! It looks like you spilled something on yourself. And on the first day of school too! You should be more careful or people will think poorly of you" Megumi looked and scowled at an old woman they just passed..._

_"I hate this village" she whispered._

_She and Kaori finally reached the school_

_"We're here" said Kaori "Are you excited for a brand new year?"_

_Megumi rolled her eyes..._

_"Hey lets check our schedules and see if we have any of the same classes"_

_All the same... Wow._

_"Oh wow! Lucky! We have all the same classes together" Kaori smiled deeply at her._

_Megumi still cared for her friend but... They were drifting apart... even so she smiled "Yeah.. Let's go to class huh?"_

_Awful! Awful Awful!_

_Megumi sat there and in each class, someone had to look at her shirt. She put her arms over it, her books over it, a piece of paper over it, anything over it. It was driving her crazy!_

_"Hey you know you have..."_

_"yep! I know! Got it! Ok...__"_

_Her first day was going really poorly. she felt like crying but didn't. She just put her head in her arms and sighed whispering "Please let this day end already..."_

_LAST CLASS... Thank god..._

_Megumi sat in a random desk closer the the back of the room next to Kaori._

_"Don't you usually like sitting by the windows?" asked Kaori._

_"No. I can't stand seeing this village any more" mumbled Megumi._

_Then she saw him. The new student Yuuki from the big city. She didn't know it back then but he seemed different._

_She watched him sit in the corner near the windows._

_"There is something different about him" She said under her breath._

_She kept her eye on him all class_

_Tap Tap_

_Kaori left a note on her desk:_

_"That's the new guy Yuuki. He's a transfer student from the city. He was in a class of mine earlier. I noticed you looking. Do you have a crush on him or anything?'_

_Megumi was flustered. He was from the city!? But she couldn't' let Kaori know she liked him. What if she told someone?_

_"No way..." she wrote in pain and tapped Kaori to pass the note back._

_Suddenly _

_Yoink_

_The Teacher..._

_Had took the note._

_"Miss Shimizu, What is this note?"_

_No!_

_"N-nothing sir..."_

_"If it's nothing you won't mind if I read it to the class"_

_Nooooooooooooo!_

_He read it. He read it all. The whole class heard it. Yuuki heard it._

_She looked over at Yuuki. He was looking out of the window._

_"He must hate me" thought Megumi..._

_After class Megumi got up as other students pointed and said things._

_Kaori came after her but Megumi ran away._

_From that day Megumi only put up with Kaori, she didn't like her, they weren't friends._

_"So ... you forgive me right Megumi? We're still friends right?"_

_"Yeah sure" lied Megumi_

_She would try to make letters for Yuuki but she never sent them._

_She would follow Yuuki and try to talk to him. If she ever did try to initiate small talk he shut her down._

_She would go to his home and watch him. Until one day he closed his windows more often..._

_She wanted to get closer to him..._

_But he hated her..._

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Please Review and Tell Me What You Think. IF you love please Favorite and Follow.**_

_**Oh and also remember to try to UNDERSTAND one another.**_

_**I am VERY welcome to ideas and suggestions. Please provide me some!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Intro:**__** Hello everyone... This chapter is to fit in some puzzle pieces and share Kaori's perspectives with Megumi for the new life story. Filler...  
**_

* * *

**_Mid May - June 1st - Kaori [And Akira]_**

_*zzz*_

_"I can't wait to move to the city"_

_*zzz*_

_"I hate this __village"_

_*Shift*_

_"Kaori, Megumi has gone missing"_

_*Shift*_

_"She hasn't returned yet"_

_*Shift*_

_"Kaori, Megumi is in the hospital"_

_*Shift*_

_"She'll probably be okay"_

_*Shift*_

_"Kaori, Megumi has passed away. I'm so sorry."_

_*Shift*_

_"Megumi is dead and being lowered into the ground. Someday I'll be lowered into the ground too"_

_*shift*_

_"You killed me, Kaori"_

**_"Ahhhhh!"_**

"Kaori, What happened!?" Akira closed the door as Kaori sat up in bed having just thrown her covers off her bed. She was sweating bad as Akira asked "Why did you scream just now?"

Kaori took a few deep breaths before saying "I... I just had a really bad dream."

"Oh? Is that all" said Akira as he sat by his sister. He put his arm around her. "You're not a baby are you?"

Kaori didn't reply with her usual "Am Not!" so Akira took her seriously and said "It's ok Kaori, it was just a bad dream..."

"But" Kaori paused and looked down at her bed "I dreamed Megumi died..."

"What!?" Akira was a bit shocked by that " Well she's probably just fine... I mean why don't you go out and see her tomorrow just to make sure?"

"You're right... I'll try to get some more sleep and see her tomorrow. I haven't seen her all break..."

~_After laying back down and being worried for a few minutes Kaori finally fell asleep. She awoke a bit later then expected..._

"I woke up really late, but I feel rested... I hope Megumi is still home. I really want to see her..." Thought Kaori... and she shook hear head whenever she had a thought about that dream...

Kaori got ready quickly and set out. She knew it was just a bad dream, but she still hadn't seen her friend in a very long time, and a part of her was still scared over that dream.

~_As Kaori was walking in the direction of Megumi's house she stopped when she saw Megumi, who seemed to be having a fit and talking out loud to herself._

"I hate this village!"

"I can't wait until I move to the big city to be around some normal people!"

"Nobody gets me! Nobody in this backwards village! Not my mom or dad! Not my best friend Kaori! No stupid backwards villager! Nobody understands why I love the city!"

" I hate this village! I hate it! I hate it!"

~_Kaori heard all of this while she hid behind a wall to listen in. When Megumi finished, Kaori felt sad and sat down in the grass. Megumi wasn't dead but she definitely didn't seem fine..._

"She said my name" Thought Kaori "She doesn't think I understand her..."

~_From that day Kaori looked up things about the big city. She didn't understand why Megumi liked all those things. She could understand the fashion and the interesting things a city had to offer but to her she liked the simple things that her village had to offer, and it pained her that Megumi felt so left out. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she did want to be supportive and keep her Megumi by her side, so she made two wristbands. At first she made them and thought they looked nice, but after considering Megumi's taste for extravagant things to wear, she redid them. She ended up with colorful wristbands that she thought Megumi would like that said "Best Friends Forever! Megumi and Kaori". Megumi would definitely love them, maybe... "I'll just have to be more supportive of her" thought Kaori._

**_June 1st Morning Before School - Yuuki_**

_~Yuuki was drifting in and out of consciousness after he cut off his alarm to wake up... He just needed a bit more sleep... so he closed his eyes..._

_"You really hate me don't you"_

_He saw the image of a pink haired girl. Who was that?_

_*beep beep*_

_Yuuki woke up and cut off his alarm. IT was time to go to school. He always hated new schools, and he would probably hate this village's school too. He didn't plan on making new friends. His family was always moving and going to new places that had different customs, just to dislike those customs and move to a new place. His parents were so annoying sometimes... But he still preferred the city where they had lived before..._

_He went to school. At the start of each class he had to make sure to tell his teacher not to introduce him as a new student. IT would lessen the time it would take to have to tell people he wasn't interested in making friends._

_As the school day went by everything went pretty normally until... It was the last class and he had just finished telling his teacher he didn't need any special introduction to the class. He was told to sit anywhere. He turned and looked around when someone caught his eye. A pink haired girl in the back near the corner windows. She was looking directly at him and she looked familiar. Why did she look so familiar? There was a seat open next to her and he moved to sit next to her, just to be by the windows he could look out of, he assured himself. _

_While passing the girl he noticed she seemed to stiffen up and she didn't look natural at all. As he sat down he remembered his short dream about the pink haired girl. Was that her? No way.. that was crazy... he looked out the window. Not that it mattered._

_After class as he was walking the halls to head home he heard someone talking in a snobby voice but what she said caught his attention. There was definitely someone trying to bully someone over a petty reason like liking a city and dressing up. He hated that type of thing so he went to see. And he saw that same pink haired girl... She kept popping up. But it looked like she was about to get beat up so... He had to handle it... And...He did._

_"Forget it... You were in trouble but I'm not really here to make friends..."_

_"Wait" He felt a pulling on his shirt sleeve and he looked to see the pink haired girl looking at him. She looked down and said "S-Sorry". Who was this girl? It doesn't matter... He turned and walked away. He probably wouldn't be staying in this village long._

_But the thought of that pink haired girl kept coming to his mind... _

_"You really hate me don't you"_

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Please Review and Tell Me What You Think. IF you love please Favorite and Follow.**_

_**Oh and also remember to try to UNDERSTAND one another.**_

_**I am VERY welcome to ideas and suggestions. Please provide me some!**_


End file.
